


I’m A Dandelion, You’re A Four Leaf Clover, Let Me Call You When I’m Sober

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Hungover, M/M, UMiami Frat Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Zach gets drunk on his bye week in Miami. He leaves Dylan a very drunk voicemail.





	I’m A Dandelion, You’re A Four Leaf Clover, Let Me Call You When I’m Sober

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Everyone thank lara for beta she’s the best  
> 2\. This is inspired by Zach’s post from that party in Miami and someone tagged Dylan and was like miss you  
> 3\. ^ why am I like this

Miami is great for a few things. It’s nostalgic to high school because every girl who was hot in Zach’s high school went to Miami Beach over spring break and the parties are of another breed. Miami is a good place to get drunk, somewhat unrecognized. He fits in with the frat boys of the college town and is really only there for a good time, not a long time. Getting drunk in Miami is a great idea until it’s not. 

Zach was pounded on beer, vodka, and honestly who knows from the party at the University Of Miami he and his friends hit up which was probably a frat party and they didn’t even know it. He wished Dylan was there, since he usually only went to parties for the free alcohol and to get out of his dorm back in his college days. He didn’t like the social aspect and literally used Dylab as a security blanket. It seemed weird being at a party on a college campus without him. His immediate reaction was to drink and forget about it. It didn’t work. 

He went to back his hotel room, threw up from how drunk he was, and decided too call, despite the fact his words were hardly in English. It was 3:01 in the morning, Dylan had played and was probably asleep. He didn’t pick up the phone, Zach left a voicemail: “heydylan, itsme Ifuckingmissyouiwishyouwerehere, iloveyou”. It was essentially jibberish, but he figured Dylan would know. It’s not that he and Dylan hadn’t like experimented and done stuff in college, but it wasn’t like this either. Zach drank sometimes to hide his feelings, it was easier, and he had being one of the best young defensemen to worry about. 

Dylan calling Zach back is what woke him up. He was still pretty hungover, but more aware than he usually was after a night like that. He picked up the phone. 

“Hi”, Dylan said. 

“Hey”, Zach replied. 

“Dude how much did you drink? Are you okay?”, Dylan asked. 

“More than I should’ve and I’m pretty fucking hungover, but it’s the bye week,” Zach replied. 

“So the voicemail....”, Dylan said somewhat annoyed. 

“Wait what?”, zach asked. 

“Last night you left me a very drunk voicemail about how you missed me and loved me”, Dylan said. 

“Oh my god. Drunk me is a mess but I really fucking miss you and yeah I guess I love you”, zach was blushing. 

“In what sense do you love me?”, Dylan asked. 

“I’m too hungover to know but like yeah I’m in love with you, have been since we were freshmen in college,” zach replied, truthfully. 

“Fuck zach, I love you. I wish I was there with you but the bye weeks are how they are. I wish I was fucking next to you and we could go to the beach and party together and have so much fucking fun. I want to kiss you”, Dylan said. 

“I love you Dylan, I really fucking do”, Zach replied.


End file.
